Little Miss Curious
Little Miss Curious is the twenty-eighth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. About Her *Friends: Miss Sunshine *Family: none *Species: Shaped human *Job: Asking questions and wanting to know everything. Love: Mr. Tall Color: Orange, now Brown Shape: oval, now square Story Little Miss Curious just wants to know everything. She asked why the worms have bow ties in Nonesense land. She went to the Library to find a book that everything she wants to know, but the Librarian scolds Miss Curious for holding the line. She ran away in the end! ''The Mr. Men Show'' Little Miss Curious appeared in the second season of The Mr. Men Show. She kept her looks, except she has a yellow nose and freckles, her bow resembles Little Miss Whoops's only blue, and her shape is changed from an oval to a square. In Series 2 she was completely mute until Trees. Age Her age is unknown, evereyone says she's a kid, but she is not. In Cinema she is driving a car all by herself, implying that she may be older than 20 years old.﻿ Voice Actresses *Jill Shilling (1995-1997) *Catherine Disher (1997-1999). *Sophie Roberts (2009-present) *Claire Morgan (UK, 2009-present) Trivia The Mr. Men Show *First Appearance: Clean Teeth(in cameo and non-speaking) *First spoke in episode: Trees *She had a normal ponytail in Surf and Sand. *Her house is green with a yellow front door, 2 windows, a red roof and a chimney which looks like a question mark. *She is one of the characters who wore a bow on her head the others are Little Miss Naughty & Little Miss Whoops. *No one has seen her with Mr. Bump yet so it is unknown if she cares if he is hurt or not. *Her talking lines were Trees- ( Why would anyone carve a tunnel through a tree when they could just drive around it?) when talking to Mr.Happy and ( Why did you drive into that tree after Mr. Happy said you wouldnt fit?) when talking to Mr. Rude Cinemas- ( Why are we seeing this in 3D if were not wearing our glasses?) when seeing miss scarys movie. *She didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. *Her clues resemble Mr. Nosy's. *She is the only brown character. *Her feet are like Little Miss Sunshine's. *She has been angry in Cinema. *It is unknown if she will get more talking lines. *She hasn't appeared on the website yet... *She may have a crush on Mr. Tall because they're the only 2 characters in the show who talked in only 1 episode *Her Hoobs Counterpart are the Hoobs because they both ask questions. *Her Timmy Time counterpart is Timmy the Lamb because they're both Curious *Her Disney counterpart is Alice from "Alice in Wonderland" because they are both curious. *His Jake and the Neverland Pirates counterpart is Cubby because they are both curious. *Her Sesame Street counterpart is Elmo because both are curious and have a Bulgarian accent. *Her VeggieTales counterpart is Laura Carrot because they're both orange, have yellow hair, freckles and a dark orange nose. *Her Yoohoo And Friends counterpart is Kookee because they're both curious. *Her Little People Big Charlie counterpart is Charlie because they're both curious. *Her Animal Time counterpart is Hedgehog because they're both curious. *Her Little Mermaid counterpart is Ariel because they're both curious. *Her Phineas and Ferb counterpart is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro because they both wear bowties and ask questions. *Her Puffballs counterpart is Curious Puffball because they're both curious, ask questions, and have a Bulgarian accent. *Her Thomas & Friends counterpart is Rosie because they both can be annoying to Thomas and the Mr Men at times. *Her Pokémon counterpart is Leafeon because they both have similar hairstyles. *Her Homestar Runner counterpart is Champeed because they both rarely speak and are similar shapes. * Her Goldilocks and The Three Bears counterpart is Goldilocks, because they are both blonde and curious. * Her Curious George counterpart is the title character, because both are curious of course. *Her quotes so far were: "Why would anyone carve a tunnel through a tree when you can just drive around it?" (when she and Miss Sunshine talk to Mr. Happy and when Mr. Happy says that he is happy to answer any questions) and "Why did you drive through that Tree after Mr. Happy said that you wouldn't fit?" (when Mr. Strong tries to push Mr. Rude through the tree) and "SURPRISE" in Surprises. *She has no drawn nose in Surprises, maybe it's the quality or the creators (like Mr. Forgetful) forgot to draw one. *She has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Noisy, Mr. Bump, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Bounce, Miss Calamity, Mr. Lazy, Miss Naughty, Mr. Fussy(Persnickety), Miss Scary, Mr. Nosey, Miss Whoops, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Scatterbrain, Miss Daredevil, Mr. Funny, Miss Giggles, Miss Bossy, Miss Magic and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with her so far) * Her catch phrase is I wonder why. but she sometimes says who, what, when, or where * Her Beano counterpart is The Owl because both are curious. Languages about her French:Madame Pourquoi Spanish:Dona Curiousidad International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Pourquoi (French) *Η Κύριος Περίεργη (Greek) *好奇小姐 (Taiwan) *호기심양 (Korean) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Nonsense * Little Miss Careful * Mrs. Page The Librarian Pictures Only * Little Miss Naughty (shadowed) * Little Miss Scatterbrain * Little Miss Helpful * Little Miss Bossy * Litle Miss Fun (shadowed; Roger must've thought about her as this is a book before her story) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Perfect * Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice(TV). * What A Question Little Miss Curious(TV). * That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy(TV) * A Rival for Little Miss Somersault(TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Orange characters Category:Oval characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Rectangular characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters